Hyuga Harem
by VillageHiddenInMyTits
Summary: 16 yr old Hinata hyuga is sent to summer camp by her Father , thinking it was just a regular 3 month camping trip in the woods ... little did she know she was gonna be stuck with growing, hormonal boys!
1. chapter 1

**Ohayo! So this is my first fanfic and I kinda got inspired by BlueQuartzFoxy 3**

 **And I wanted to make a Harem because I literally ship everyone with hinata.**

 **Feel free to comment who you would like to**

 **See more of!**

 **THERE WILL BE NO OFFICIAL PAIRING SORRY**

 _Chapter 1 : Daddy's little girl_

"Hinata! Are finished packing?" The hyuga leader yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes ! Otou-San!" the frail , lavender eyed hyuga child came running down , almost tripping over how much bags she was carrying. "Hinata. Let me help you"

Her father said as he grabbed a few bags from his daughter . "T-thank you father " she thanked him relieved he helped because any second longer and she would've fell.

"Go fetch neji" Hiashi said as he grabbed her bags and made his way outside to the car.

Hinata walked down to the 2nd to the last door of the house and knocked lightly . No Response .

Hinata knocked a little harder this time, "N-nii san?"

The door flung open only to see her tall cousin turn back around and get his stuff.

"A-are you ready?" Hinata stuttered . Even though they have lived together, she still feels like neji is a stranger.

"Yes lady Hinata. Sorry to keep you waiting" He said to the girl standing in the doorway who seemedto be lost in thought.

"Y-you don't have t-" Hinata was cut off by a car horn

She figured it was her dad signaling for them to hurry up.

"Let's go " Neji walked out with what seemed like 5 bags. It looked like he was going on a vacation to the islands or something. He wore a sun hat -some khaki shorts- a Hawaiian shirt and some converse which didn't really go with it but she didn't have the guts to tell him .

"Hai!" She quickly rushed outside to help put bags in the car. Once everyone hopped in, hiashi drove off.

 **2 hours later**

"We are here" Hinata looked up to beautiful green trees everywhere she turned.

Once they pulled up to the parking lot, everything seemed like a blur from there. Her dad had the sudden rush of speed to help them unload and see them off. "STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! And NEJI WATCH HER!" Her dad yelled while driving off into the exit of the camp.

' _I wonder what that was about'_ the hyuga thought as she walked with her cousin in to the main "office"

They walked up to the desk only to be greeted by ..nobody. Well that was expected, mind you it is 7:03 in the morning. "Hello?!" Nejis voice rang through the office.

"Coming!" A chirpy voice came from the back.

Up and came a girl dressed in what seemed like a girls scout outfit.

"Oh! You two must be the Hyugas! " she said when she finally emerged from the tiny hallway off to the side.

"Y-yes" Hinata said shocked to see a person so hyper and cheerful at such an early time.

"Well I'm shizune! Your Camp Counselor!"

She beamed, and started searching something up on the computer.

"Okay so I have your schedules right here! Here this contains our eating times, activities , and your separate cabins etc etc." She gave a packet to the cousins and they skimmed through it .

When hinata was done skimming through it. She saw the front cover. Her face turned so pale she was about to puke.

There it read

" **Welcome to the**

 ** All Boys Bucuneer Training Camp"**

" A-a-all b-boys?!" Neji stared at his cousin confused as he saw her pale faced and pointing out the packet to shizune.

"Oh Your father didn't tell ya?"

"N-no I w-wasn't aware ...b-but I'm a girl ..." Hinata felt like she was gonna faint.

"No wonder he sped off this morning" Neji added. Gripping his cousin by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"I'm sorry you were both unaware! You could call your father if you like? To get this sorted out ?"

Hinata considered calling him but she just couldn't stand the thought of her father ever doing this to her knowing that her and boys = blush and...faint.

"N-no I'm fine" Hinata said as she stood up right.

"If it makes you feel any better he rented a cabin all to yourself" she tried consulting the girl.

"R-really?" The very pale hyuga now returning to normal color.

"Yea. But I'm afraid that's all the information I hold."

Hinatas eyes saddened. Did her father really just leave her here in the 'middle of nowhere' stuck with nothing but boys. She still couldn't believe.

"N-nii San ...did you k-know?"she looked up at her cousin.

"N-no..No! I didn't lady Hinata." He said very stern once he saw the pale expression on his cousin's face.

"Um so you guys can go check out your cabins! If you want though! Feel free to come to me for anything like socially, emotionally ...I can't really help physic-" shizune stopped when she noticed nobody was in the room.

"Dammit everytime!" She said to herself while she went back to typing on her computer.

The two hyugas split up to look for their cabins.

The place was big not huge but big.

'22...23...24.24!" She was relieved to have finally found her cabin.

She opened her door, and she could smell the earth

It wasn't until 5 minutes later she snapped out of her ' _1 on 1'_ with nature.

She threw Her bag on her bed. And began to unpack

Luckily the camp provided drawers, or she would've been all over the place.

A good hour or two passed after hinata had finished putting all her belongings in their rightful places.

She looked out the window to see a few people arriving.

Her face flushed..' _me and a-all those boys..stuck for three...m-m-months...'_

Her breathing began to race "you got this hinata"

She picked up the packet that was handed to her by shizune. She paced around the room while reading the 2 page handout.

Ok. So today at 10 am there's a meeting at the campfire.

So she has about 5..5..minutes?!

She scrambled to get some shoes on.

' _Should I bring a pencil or do they offer them'_ hinata thought as she wondered if notes were going to be taken.

She decided just to take her packet and leave before she was gonna be gonna late even more.

Hinata raced past a few trees and the counseling office before finally seeing the campfire .

She stopped in her tracks once she saw the huge group of boys huddle around some logs and firewood. ' _Maybe I should just head back and call my dad to pick me up'_ she thought ' _oh right the same one that put me here?!'_

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a womanly voice yell, Hinata traced the voice back to the Blonde Busty woman standing at the front of the campfire.

"OK LISTEN UP! You were supposed to be given a packet at the time you arrived! If you weren't handed one please raise your hand!" Her voice echoed through the camp. Only a few boys raised there hands to receive a packet that shizune was handing out.

"It contains everything you **need** to know about what will be happening! All activities are mandatory unless a good excuse is provided!"

After a few minutes Hinata decided to join the rest of the boys at the campfire so she could listen in.

She tried to be as quiet as possible and for some reason squinting her eyes made her quieter so she accidentally bumped into one of the boys.

Hinatas face began to turn pink with embarrassment

"I-I'm sorry" she said softly but he heard.

"Oh it's ...f-f-finn-e-e..HEY ITS A GIRL!" He finally spat out. Hinatas face went from pale to...um paler?

She stumbled back a little, startled by what had just came out the boy's mouth.

All heads turned to her

 **Ok so that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it ! I'm sorry it turned out short**

 **I'll try to make the chapters longer**

 **Be sure to comment who you would like to see 'bump' into Hinata**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ITS A GIRL!**

Commotion started to arise. Hinata was frozen in her tracks, she didn't know what do.

"Hey i thought this was all boys"

"What is she doing here?" "Is she a tran-"

"BOYS! It's just a girl you've seen one before..I'm sure..but leave her alone!" The blond woman yelled at the crowd of boys hovering over Hinata.

She pushed through the boys, trying to get to where the poor girl was, "here let me help you up" the blonde woman said as she reached out for Hinatas hand.

Hinata openly accepted it so she could just hurry up, get off the ground and try to block out the stares from the boys. "T-thank you" she said as she was pulled up to the front where the lady was before and sat down on the nearest log. She tried to avade the stares by looking at the woman and only the woman.

"Ok now as I was saying! Bathrooms are on the left side of the camp. Showers are 2 feet away..and please...WALK TO THE SHOWER WTH YOUR CLOTHES ON! We've had too many boys thinking they could walk around naked.!" As the woman spoke Hinata couldn't help blush at the site of boys running around n-naked...why was she blushing?! She should've been on the verge of puking. The lady continued..

She gathered some people on stage, it seemed like staff. "Let's start with introductions! I'm Tsunade! I run the place..Dont come to me with your problems, go to our counselor, Shizune!" Tsunade placed a hand on shizune, as she waved.

"We will have senior campers that will be in charge of two cabins each! Kakashi , Iruka , Itachi , Kisame..."

She trailed off readin off the names.

When each senior camper was called they saluted. Half of them looked like they didn't even wanna be there.

"Ok so it seems like that's all! Any questions?"

"Ya! Why is that girl here!" A boy yelled from the crowd. Hinata tried to hide the pink that was rising up on to her face.

"Um yea that's Personal Business! Your parents are paying me to keep you active! Not give out other campers information" Tsunade replied to the boy.

"She will be staying here for the rest of the time..and lunch is at 12! So find your senior camper get situated and mingle...most of you already know each other so try introducing urself to someone new! K bye" she seemed in a hurry to get out before any of the boys got up with shizune right in her tracks.

' _S-someone new...'_ its ok. ' _I've o-only known nii-san for about 3 months...give or take'_ Hinata looked at her packet . Senior Campers : cabins 3 and 4 is kakashi hatake.

She had zoned out through the introductions because she was so nervous, so she hadn't really rembered the boy looked like ' _just get up and look for him..easy...peasy...'_ Hinata looked around at the boys scrambling to talk to their friend and find their senior campers. Feeling anxious she sat there pondering

' _Why father ..wh-'_ Hinatas thoughts were interrupted when a boy a couple inches away spoke.

"Don't bother over thinking it. Been here 3 summers straight. Then again I've never been a girl...so troublesome." She looked over to the boy who was staring up at the clouds. Hand in his pockets.

' _Ok don't over think it ...breathe...breathe...'_ Hinata let out a sigh. ' _He was right..dont OVER THINK..aren't I over thinking just by thinking about it?'_ Hinata got up didn't look anywhere but straight

 _'Kakashi..I think he had silver hair.'_ She looked around

Nowhere to be seen. Every other senior camper was there either talking to their campers or talking amongst themselves. ' _Out of all seniors why does he have to be missing'_ She thought as she looked around some more.

"Tehehehe" Hinata turned around "tehehe" where the heck was that giggling coming from?

She followed the girl like giggles to behind a tree.

There she spotted a silver haired person reading a what seemed like a h-hent-... she didn't even wanna finish what she thought it was.

"U-um h-hello?" Hinata said as she blushed still thinking about the book in his hand.

He turned around so calmly like he didn't even care he was reading such an innapropriate novel out in the open. "Oh hey there..can I help you?.." He got up and stood infront of Hinata.

"W-well I-I was wondering I-if you were kakashi?" Hinata said as she looked up at him. He had a mole on his face , dull eyes and scar on his eye.

"Don't get too lost in my eyes" Hinata blushed seeing that he noticed her scanning his face. "Aha I'm just kidding and yes I'm hatake kakashi..your senior camper I'm guessing?" He joked.

"O-oh yes r-right!" She replied as she had totally forgotten what she came here for.

"I-i was ju-" "k bye!" she looked up to see kakashi half way out of sight, waving back, while his eyes stayed glued to his dirty novel.

' _well so much for making new friends'_ she pondered as she made her way back to her cabin.

When she opened her cabin she plopped down on her bed and sighed. What was she gonna do .. **3 whole months..** it's the first day and she couldn't even keep up a conversation with another person.

"What to do what to do...ok maybe I can start fresh" she spoke to herself. She got up and went to her mirror that she put on the wall. And practiced her speaking skills.

"Hey I'm hinata" nah too boring

"Yo wassup I'm hina-" no to unlike her

"H-hi I'm h-hinata" wow she even stutters to herself.

"Hi my name is hinata.hi my name is Hinata. Hi my-"

"Do you always talk to yourself or are u just weird?"

Hinata squeaked and jumped a little as the voice spoke.

She turned around and saw a black haired boy squinting at her, as if she looked stupid. _He just caught her at a bad time!_

Before she could even answer he spoke up. "Weirdo" the he walked passed her window and left.

Hinata scurried to the window and shut it and pulled the shades down. She sighed heavily ' _do people always just randomly look inside your window'_ Hinata thought. What if she was changing...

She jumped on her bed. Layed face down. And screamed into her pillow.

' _I've already gotten called weird and I don't know where neji nii-San is...'_

Hinata got up and straightened out her jacket. It was summer and the heat just loved to attack her. Hinata didnt want to expose her chest..she actually hated it so she wore a sweater everywhere so it would seem smaller.

A bell rung throughout the camp " **LUNCH TIME!"** Someone called out.

' _More socializing..ok..it's a great time to work on ur people skills Hinata no biggie'_ she got up and fixed her bed.

She changed her jacket because she was pretty sure her sweat stains were showing. When she was done, she took a deep breath and went out the cabin and felt the summer breeze hit her face. ' _Has it really only been 4 hrs 2 minu-'_ stop thinking she reminded herself. She felt a bit more confident and walked towards the camp cafeteria.

('What is a cafeteria doing there!?' Just imagine the tv show bunk'd.)

The voice of people became louder every step she took. Her heart sped up but she continued walking towards what seemed like chaos.

She stood in line waiting for food. The boys infront of her looked back at her and returned to each other and started laughing.

Hinata looked down at her feet and started playing with her fingers. Everytime she gets confidence ugh

Once she got her lunch she searched for somewhere to sit, she knew she probably looked like a lost puppy but ...that's basically what she was

"Hinata-sama!" A familiar voice called out from the corner of the cafeteria. It was neji-nii san! Finally a person she knew.

She sped walk through the tables and reached the table neji was at. She was shocked to see neji had already made some friends. It looked empty from where she was standing a few seconds before.

"I've been looking all over for you..here come sit next to me" he led her to her seat.

"I-I didn't k-know where to l-look so I j-just went back to m-my cabin" she told her cousin who looking at her confused.

"Oh my apologies lady Hinata. I should've came there first but I didn't know which cabin u were in" he replied.

"Wow looks like you got a cousin complex" one of the boys sitting at the table told neji and the table started laughing. "Shutup kankuro, why don't u go play with your dolls!" Neji barked back at a boy with narrow eyes and brown hair.

They were bickering back and forth. Hinata looked around the table to see a few people looking at her.

She blushed and tried to hide her embarrassment until an arm was wrapped around her shoulder. She turned to see who it was attached to and came face to face with a boy with a sharp smile and red what seemed like fang tattoos down his cheeks.

Hinata froze..w-why is he so close

"Hi I'm kiba. Do you know what my shirt is made out of?" He asked. "N-no"

"Boyfriend material" he snickered. Smiling with a toothy grin. Some boy with a blonde ponytail and bangs covering half his face spoke up "I don't think that's how it goes"

"Well I'm pretty sure she understood Baka!" He yelled back. Hinatas face turned bright red. ' _Was he asking me out' "_ dont mind him he doesn't get out much" a boy said who she hadn't even noticed was right next to her. He was wearing a hoody and some dark shades.

" you be quiet shino! You bug loving maniac" kiba snarled at the boy next to her. She pushed off the boys arm from her shoulder.

Hinata didn't know what to do. Everyone was basically all yelling at each other.

A bell rang similar to the one before rang. " **LUNCH IS OVER! CLEAR OUT AND FIND YOUR SENIOR CAMPERS!"**

A breath of relief came out. Hinata got up and grabbed her tray. "Hinata-Sama I will see you later..if u need anything I'm in cabin number 12" neji told his cousin as he left the cafeteria.

' _Left alone again'_ or so she thought.

"Hinata what cabin are you?" A boy from behind asked as he came up to her side.

"4..4" she stuttered when she was kinda startled by his sudden presence. "Mine is 7. and my name is shino by the way" he extended his hand out for the girl to shake but he saw her hands were full because of her tray.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she giggled a little. "No apologies needed.." he trailed off. "Oh that's my senior camper, I'll talk to you later" he sped off.

Hinata placed her tray on top of the trash and left the cafeteria. ' _Hopefully this time he'll stay long enough for me to finish my question'_ she thought when she started walking over to her senior camper. Once again he was reading his novel. Oh great.

"K-kakashi?" He looked up to the lavender eyed girl. "Oh we meet again" he curtsied . Hinata blushed at the sight of the young adult. "S-so do we w-wait here or l-leave"

"Um I have to give you a tour of the camp. But you seem nice so I'll let you off the hook"

"B-but what a-" "k bye!" Hinata spun around to see kakashi doing the same thing when they had first met.

' _Not again?!'_ Hinata sighed knowing that this won't be the last time he would do that to her.

"Where did kakashi go" Hinata turned to see the boy from before staring at her waiting for an answer.

"H-he went to ...a-actually I don't k-know" she confessed. "Well that's kakashi for you...what a drag..a good drag but still a drag" he sighed heavily as he layed down on a log.

"W-whats your n-name?" Hinata questioned the boy with the spiky ponytail.

"Ah my name..."he trailed off, it seriously seems like he forgot. "Shikamaru" he finally blurted out. "I'm guessing your Hinata"

"H-hai..." she was confused on how he had known.

"I'm cabin 3 with my bud choji." He got up and dusted off his pants. "I'm gonna go find him before he starts eating our food supply" and with that he walked off in search of his bunk mate.

Since everyone was on a tour around the camp. There was only a few campers near her.

She decided to head back to her cabin. And take a nap before dinnertime. She opened the window to let some air in but kept the shades down so no past accidents could repeat themselves.

And laid on her bed.

A bell had rung throughout the camp once more " **DINNER TIME!"** The person yelled.

Hinata got up from her bed and freshened up, she looked in the mirror to check if there was a 'ditch me' sign on her forehead. Seeing as her other encounters have resulted in her being ditched.

She sighed and opened the door accidentally hitting someone. She closed the door and quickly and checked to see who it was "s-sorry I-i didn't mean to"

Her eyes were face to face to a chest.. she looked up.

Wow he was t-tall..Hinatas eyes were finally met with a boy who smiled sheepishly.

"Ha! Don't mention it..oh so your the girl everyone is talking about" he looked her up and down

"E-everyone?" Hinata was flushed it hasn't even been a day! "Yea. I mean you **are** the only girl camper."

"R-right.." Hinata looked down at her feet.

"Woah hey it's not that big a deal, let me introduce myself . I'm kisame a senior camper and this is itachi" he moved a little so could reveal the boy he was blocking from her view. "O-oh h-hi" she looked at the boy who's name was itachi. Once they made eye contact, he just stood and stared at her. It was more of a glare.

"um w-well I should g-get goin" she pointed to the cafeteria, trying to avoid itachis eyes.

"Oh we were just headin there! We'll walk with ya!"

He said smiling while itachi still wouldn't stop looking at her.

"O-ok if u say so.." she spun around and headed towards the cafeteria. "So um you never said your name"

"Oh..it's h-Hinata" she blushed she didn't think he actually cared.

She looked to the side of kisame and didn't see itach anywhere but when she looked to her left he was right there. Startled by his presence she accidentally jumped back and bumped into kisame.

"Woah there. Haha . Itachi stop scaring the poor girl"

Kisame hissed.

"Sorry didn't mean to" itachi replied. Wow i was beginning to think he was mute.

"I-it's ok.." Hinata said as they finally came up to the cafeteria door.

 **Idk if this is short or not but I tried**

 **Comment who you would like to see encounter Hinata**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the follows and likes!**

 **I got a request for hidan or juugo so hope you enjoy this chapter hikari0605**

 **Chapter 3: Prey**

Itachi grabbed the door handle to the cafeteria and flung it open and walked inside.

Kisame held the door before it closed.

"Sorry about him he's...anti-social..he can be harsh at times" he apologized for his rude friend.

"D-don't worry about it" Hinata giggled because kisame kept apologizing for itachis actions. The two walked inside. "Do you wanna sit with us?" Kisame questioned as he pointed to a group near the window.

It was a senior camper table and looked like they didn't even wanna be bothered by her presence.

"N-no thank you" she nicely turned down his offer.

"Well if you ever need anything just tell me!" He waved goodbye then took a seat out the senior table.

Hinata stood in line to grab her lunch. ' _Hmmm nothing but meat...'_ even though she was in the wilderness she wasn't going to give up her 3 year vegitarian diet. So she grabbed a parfait and some chips and sat down at a table way in the back.

When she got there nobody was sitting down so she happily took a seat.

She opened up her parfait and looked around the place. Everything was made of wood. Wood walls. Wood doors. Wood floors. Well it was to be expected.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the bench bend a little.

She looked over and saw the boy that decided to peep on her when she was trying to build up her confidence.

"Can I help you?" The boys spat. Hinata realized she was still staring at him. "U-um n-no..I'm sorry" she said with true sincerity.

He rolled his eyes and faced back to the rest of the cafeteria.

Hinata returned back to before. ' _Did I do something ?'_ she was sure everyone was out to get her. _'Did everyone have a problem with her? Except shino and shikamaru I guess they're pretty cool'_

Hello there lady" a voice said that came from behind her. She turned around and it was none other than kiba.

"H-hi" she smiled slightly at the boy .

"Wyd over here by yourself ? your cousins over there" he said as he sat right next to her. She blushed because he was so close

"I'm t-trying to be m-more independent.." "well your not gonna get anywhere stuttering like that !" He then patted her on the head "but I'll help you " and he winked.

"Why do you insist on being so annoying" the boy on the other side of the bench growled.

"Oh didn't see you there uchiha, doubt anyway ever does " kiba chuckled clearly not being bothered by the boy's comment

"Shutup and go sniff someone's butt" he said back

"Just because I like dogs doesn't mean I ACT LIKE ONE!" Kiba yelled back. And they began arguing back and forth.

Hinata silently grabbed her lunch and sneaked out the cafeteria. ' _Are all boys like that? Oh father what have you done..'_

Hinata wondered around the camp for a little looking for a place that has no boys , no noise , no drama.

She finally decided to sit by the lake. Once she got there, it took her breath away.

' _Ok this is probably the highlight of my whole trip'_ she stared at the lake reflecting the sunset. Maybe she could do this

She sat down on a nearby log and ate her lunch, hmm not so bad. When she was done she grabbed her trash and started walking off towards the camp.

" HEY YOU!" Hinata froze in place one leg up ready to start walking. She was so frightened she didn't know what to do.

Then boy from behind a tree came out with a handful of sticks and was sprinting towards her. ' _Is he gonna kill me?! Do I run ...wait with sticks ? Maybe they're sharpened'_ Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

She opened them to see an orange hair boy whose very built , kneeling down under her feet.

" you almost stepped on them" the boy spoke.

She fully opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at some baby birds.

She gasped realizing that she could've killed a whole family if he hadn't stopped her. "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't know" she tried apologizing.

"It's ok you didn't hurt them but you should watch where your going"

"R-right ..I'm sorry.."

"Did you just apologize for apologizing?"

"N-n...yes..I'm so-" she stopped realizing what she was about to say. She blushed knowing he must think she's weird.

"Are you an animal person?" He asked. Reading the silence. "Oh y-yes! I love them..I've been a vegetarian for 3 years now" she replied.

"Wow really dedicated aren't you. Well I'm juugo" he looked at her and smiled.

"I'm h-Hinata " she returned the smile. ' _Finally someone normal and not so crazy'_

 **LUNCH TIME IS OVER! Go to YOUR CABINS AND WAIT FOR YOUR SENIOR CAMPERS TO COME!**

And then a bell rang

"Well it was nice talking to you I should get going " he waved goodbye " y-yea hopefully " and saw him off.

She looked to the birds and saw that they were laying on a brand new nest. ' _He did that while we were talking? Impressive '_

Hinata got up and dusted her pants, sighing because she knew her senior camper couldn't care less.

She walked to her cabin. When she finally reached it.

She felt like she needed a good scrub to get out all the stress HER FATHER put on her.

She sat on her bed waiting for kakashi. She felt her eyes get heavy. and she fell asleep.

"Hinata..."she heard a voice say "Hinata ..." there it was again. "Hinata!" She opened her eyes to see kakashi hovering over her.

"Ah!!!!!" She screamed and got up so fast and kakashi couldn't react so they collided foreheads .

"Owwwwwwwww" kakashi leaned against the wall groaning.

Her head hurt so bad she also stood up too fast so the room was spinning. ' _Is this it for me? '_ she thought as she fell back .

Then felt a arm wrap around her body.

" How troublesome" the person said and she looked up to see shikamaru and blacked out.

"Hahha your so dumb"

"That wasn't even scary "

"I'd like to see you try better"

Hinata felt a huge pain sting throughout her head. "Ow.. she groaned. She opened her eyes to see a bright light. She covered eyes and sat up, feeling something fall off her head.

"Look who's finally awake" she heard a voice and the whispers. She moved her hand to see that she was at a campfire and everyone was staring at her.

Hinata blushed and looked down.

"You were out for like an hour" a voice to her left said and she looked to see shikamaru.

"W-what ..happened " she held her head.It still hurt really bad and pretty she was making it worse.

"You and kakashi bumped heads and you passed out and we carried you to the campfire because it's a mandatory activity.." he said "such a drag " he sighed.

"Pretty sure it wasn't a drag when she was sleeping on your shoulder! " a boy with blonde bangs yelled.

Everyone started laughing .

Shikamaru just sighed.

"WE BROUGHT AWESOMENESS!!" Kisame yelled coming from the cafeteria.

"I'm already here" kiba chuckled. Everyone laughed.

"He said awesomeness not overly dramatic hormonal dog boy" the uchiha from before said.

"That it uchiha I'm go-" "Nobody's doing anything" a boy with red hair and big brown eyes said. He looked so young but he was wearing a senior camper uniform.

"Oh now u speak sasori" kiba said. Sasori just grunted and sat down.

Kisame started handing out sticks.

"Here u go here u go" he handed one to Hinata "there can be more than one use for this" he winked and laughed. "W-what?" Hinata looked at him wide eyed and blushed . ' _What did he mean?'_

"Yea..you can use it as a weapon against kiba duh" he said before her mind could travel any farther.

"You know damn well you didn't mean that" itachi said behind.

"Kisame is trying to get Hinata!" Kankuro yelled at pointing at Kisame. Everyone laughed knowing Kisame has history with ladies. By history they mean none his jokes are too ...blunt.

Hinata blushed. Once everything was handed out she grabbed one of her marshmallows and poked the stick through it.

She put it in the fire and waited for it to melt. She winced at the throb of her head and fingers slipped a little.

She was about to drop the stick. When she a hand grab hers and secure the stick inside her hand.

She was shook aff.

She blushed at the contact of someone touching her and looked over to see someone new. He had red hair and beautiful green eyes.

But not the nice kind. He glared at her. She looked straight ahead at the fire. He removed his hand and sat there roasting his marshmallows.

"T-thank you" she stuttered. She looked to him again and saw his death defying glare still locked on to her.

She heavily gulped and looked ahead again. ' _Is this itachis twin?! What is up with people'_

When she felt like her marshmallow was ready she set up two graham crackers and Put a peice of chocolate on both sides. She then grabbed her marshmallow and planted it on one and slid it off the stick with her nails.

She put them together and took a bite.

"Woah t-this is pretty good" she finished it and began to roast a marshmallow.

"Mallow fight!" Deidara yelled.

Soon after, White puffs started flying everywhere. "Fire! Reload!" Boys screamed like little girls.

Kiba threw one aiming at shino but shino ducked behind Hinata. "Oh shit" kiba said as his fingers lost contact with the marshmallow and flew through the air.

Everyone watched as the contact came down and hit Hinata the forehead. Her head had still hurt from the incident earlier so when she felt it, the pain was horrible.

Kisame gasped loudly. "HE HIT A GIRL!" The boys all screamed on jumped on kiba. "I didn't mean too!ow ow" kiba hollered as he was getting tackled.

Hinata clutched her forehead. Squinting her eyes trying not to cry infront of everyone. "Hinata you ok?" Shino came and put his hand on her back.

She looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded yes. "No you're not...here" he grabbed the ice pack that had fell off her head.

She grabbed it and placed it on her forehead. The cooling sensation instantly felt like relief for her. "T-thank you" she sniffled.

"Don't mention it " he replied.

"You're supposed to lie down so u don't get light headed and pass out" they looked to see who was talking.

It was the guy from before with the evil green eyes. He was staring at the fire. "Oi don't mind my brother he talks to himself" kankuro came and patted gaara on the shoulder.

Gaara glared at him and kankuro removed his hand.

"I t-think I'll just g-go back to my cabin" Hinata said and got up. "Do you need help?" Kankuro and shino offered at the same time. "N-no haha I'm fine" she replied nicely and walked towards her cabin.

Gaara was right she did get light headed and once again the place was spinning.

Hinata almost made it to the door when she tripped over a stick. She landed on her knees. Her headache was getting worse by the second. So she sat there groaning.

"As much as I love seeing people in pain, your groaning is annoying" a tall figure said hovering above her.

Hinata looked up out of all people why him?

 **Sorry if there's a lot of spelling errors I'm too tired to revise but I wanted to get this out before I forget**

 **Don't forget to comment who u want to see encounter Hinata.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update ; I get tired for no reason :)**

 **Chapter 4: Wreak Havoc**

"I-I'm sorry" she apologized. 'How is it my fault I'm in pain, hopefully he'll just leave'

Then a hand came down to her face. "Hurry up before I walk away" he said shaking his hand signaling for her to grab it.

"T-thanks" She grabbed his hand and slowly got up but the headache became bigger. "Owww" she groaned holding head.

"Ugh didn't I just say it was annoying Baka" he spat as she just stood there groaning.

"S-sorry I'll just...ow...go" She sttutered to say as she was on the brink of crying. 'It was just a head butt why is it so painful! Well I never really had one so...wow'

"If you die on the way there ...they're gonna blame me so.." He swooped her up bridal style.

Hinata blushed because of the gesture and because he did it so fast she was about to puke.

"Don't think anything of this...just don't want to be in trouble." He said as he entered her cabin. He placed her on the bed and covered her up.

"T-thank you ..." Oh that's right she doesn't know his name. "Sasuke" he bluntly said.

"Sasuke..." she dozed off. "She's so...weird" he said to himself while leaving her cabin.

"Ooooo where were you?" Kisame asked sasuke when he returned to the campfire. "She wouldn't shutup, so I made her shutup." He stated

"What?!" Deidara yelled.

"I'm just kidding shutup. She was sick so I helped her to her cabin" he rolled his eyes. "

"Ahhhhhhh" Hinata let out a big yawn. She felt a lot better today. It was still there just not as painful as yesterday.

She looked around. 'I guess I must've clocked in early last night' She went to check the time. 5:12 am?

Well this sounds like an opportunity to do whatever while all the boys are sleeping. She got up out of bed and rummage through her drawers.

'Hmm this black jacket?nah..' after finding a well covered up outfit , she grabbed some slippers and a shower caddy full of all her necessities for a shower.

She stepped outside and saw nobody. 'Phew!' She quickly ran to the shower stalls, praying that nobody saw her.

Once she got in she took off her clothes and placed them in a spare bag she brought and got her towel and hung it up at her shower curtain.

She ran the water which was pretty loud, and let the drops hit her face and body. Oh man did it feel good like all her pain escaped, she totally forgot she was even at a camp.

()()()()()()()() _ **these mean diff p.o.v**_

"AHHHHHHH" a loud yawn rang throughout the room.

" do u insist on always being annoying?" Sasori spat as deidara woke up .

"You know you love me sasoriiii-kun" deidara said while sticking his tongue out and winking.

Sasori sighed and continued reading his book.

"Itachi and Kisame aren't up? Wow " Deidara got up and looked on top of his bunk. " yup they're both out"

"Deidara be quiet" sasori violently whispered.

"Hmm you seem tense... wanna go take a shower with me?"

"..." sasori stared at him for 5 minutes

"Oh! Not like with me with me but like I don't want to go alone to the showers" deidara finally realized his error.

Sasori facepalmed. "I guess I could use one.." he confessed and got up to grab his things.

A few minutes later the two walked out there cabin heading towards the showers.

"Why is nobody here?" Deidara asked surprised there wasn't any noise.

"It's 5 in the morning, with a camp full of boys, how did you not expect that?" Sasori sighed at his friends stupidity.

Once they reached the showers they heard a shower that was on.

"I guess we aren't the only ones! HAH!" Deiedara declared once they entered. They both got undressed and started they're showers.

"Ah man i forgot shampoo dammit" he cried. _'Maybe Sasori has some'_ he thought.

He peaked his head out of his curtain and slightly pulled back the one right next to his.

() **Hinata p.o.v** ()

Once she was done petting her mind drift she grabbed some shampoo and started bubbling up her hair.

Once she started washing out the soap she heard a curtain being pulled.

"Hey sasori do you have a-...your n-not Sasori..." a blonde hair Boy looked at her then closed his eyes with his still head peeking through her curtain.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs and through her shampoo bottle at him and it hit his head.

She quickly grabbed her towel and hid in the corner of her shower

"Ow!" He slipped on water and fell.

"Deidara!!" Another boy came running from the other shower. "What happened?"

The reddish pink haired boy looked at the stall right next and saw Hinata kneeling in the corner trying to cover her body.

"Ah! Don't l-look at me!!!" She lightly yelled and was about to cry.

"Deidara you idiot" the boy called down on his friend and went back to his shower to get something and came back with a towel. "Here you can borrow mine until you're done changing" he didn't look at her. How sweet.

"T-thank y..." she realized he was naked. Her face turned redder than a tomato. "U-um you don't h-have any..." she shut her eyes right trying to forget the image.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized and closed her curtain. "I'll tell you when it's ok to go the changing stall"

"O-ok" she replied.

"Ok go ahead!" He yelled over the stalls.

She peaked her head out make sure he wasn't lying and raced to the changing stall, and shut and locked the door. She quickly changed into a sweater and summer shorts and opened the door.

She heard that sasori was still in the shower and deidara was looking in the mirror.

"S-sorry , I didn-nt mean for y-you to fall" she stuttered quickly and bowed her head.

"Haha it wasn't your fault," he winked and turned around "but u should probably go before more naked men show up" he laughed and pointed to the door.

"Right! Thank you and s-sorry" she speed walked out the showers to her cabin.

"Aw dammit! She was in there?" She heard kiba say from a distance.

Good thing they were so mature about it.

 **Sorry about the delay :( been busy and this chapter sucks anal beads**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you fo the reviews! I feel inspired af**

 **Ik the last chapter was short but I'll try to make this as long as nejis hair.** **Ill try be more detailed**

 **Chapter : Awkwood**

She raced to her cabin. Faster than her feet could carry her. Once she got there she locked the door behind her and got under the covers.

' _A ...boy...just saw me naked...naked...a...boy'_ she started tearing up. ' _I'm suppose to wait till marriage! How will my father rea-...oh right ..'_ She stayed in bed crying for a good 30 minutes before getting up. Then she sat on her bed realizing where her life went wrong.

When she looked at the clock it was **6:54am** she sighed. ' _Do they serve breakfast? I don't think Tsunade mentioned it'_ she got up and went to her mirror to see if her eyes were puffy from crying.

' _A little red but that's fine'_ she sighed into the mirror.

' _Oh my...is that breath_?' She questioned herself as she breathed into her palms. ' _Oh yea I was so worried on getting out of there, I forgot to brush my teeth'_

Not wanting to reminisce what happened earlier she grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and water bottle and went behind her cabin to do some real survival.

When she got there, she placed her items on a little wooden thingy, and squeezed some toothpaste on her tooth brush. She put it in her mouth and started brushing.

"Um isn't that what a bathrooms for?" A voice said from Infront of a tree. Startled by the sudden words Hinata, started choking on her toothbrush. So she spit it out on the floor and grabbed her water bottle, and rinsed her mouth.

She looked to see where the voice came from and it was kakashi ..with a book in his hand..sitting down with his back against the tree...' _How did I not see him?'_

"Um ..you ok?" He asked not even looking at her. "Y-yes you j-just s-scared me" she replied still rinsing her mouth hoping it would rinse the toothpaste she accidentally swallowed.

"Well get used to it girly," he giggled. ' _I have a feeling he's not talking to me'_ *anime sweat drop* .She shivered remembering the type of novel he was reading.

 **BREAKFAST!! BREAKFAST TIME!!** A loud bell rang throughout the camp.

"Well I am kinda hungry, let's go" He got up and dusted his butt off. "H-hai...I-I'm just g-gonna put my stuff a-way" she quickly grabbed her stuff and raced back to her cabin trying not to keep her senior waiting. She opened her drawer to put her stuff in.

"Wow clean room" kakashi said from behind her.

"Ah!" She screamed and backed up into her dresser. She felt her foot on something and saw that it was her underwear. She looked at it wide eyed and then looked at kakashi hoping he didn't notice, once she saw that he was distracted; she slid it under. ' _He's so quick and silent. A ..boy..in my room and he almost saw my underwear..'_ her face began to turn a lit shade of pink.

"Um..you ok?" He said with his nose in his book still. "H-hai! L-let's go" she smiled trying to get him out as soon as possible. "K" he turned around and walked outside.

She sighed and followed.

They started walking towards the cafeteria. The walk was really quiet.. like super quiet. Akward for her but he seemed fine with it.

She blushed. ' _T-this is weird ..'_ when they reached the cafeteria, she decided to strike up a convo

"S-so what ar-...k-kakashi?.." she looked to see that he was nowhere in sight. ' _Quick and silent'_ she turned back to the cafeteria and walked in. Noise filled her ears. Even though she's been in here 3 times her anxiety always wins.

She stood in line for her food. ' _Hmmm..there's a lot of choices here'_ After a couple of seconds she set her mind on oatmeal and fruit. "T-thank y-you" she said to the lunch lady.

The lady looked at her shook asf and smiled "your welcome"

' _Guessing that was the first time someone's shown gratitude'_ Hinata smiled to herself and walked to find her seat. The back lunch table was taken by seniors. ' _Dangit'_ she sighed worried there was no more seats.

She searched and a few minutes later saw shikamaru sitting at a table with his head resting in his palm. She breathed feeling relieved and scurried over to his table.

"O-ohayo ..sh-shikamaru-kun" she smiled as she sat next to him.

"Oi Hinata. Ha I was wondering when you were gonna come sit down." He replied chuckling. "O-oh u were w-watching.." she blushed and poked her fingers together. ' _How did he see me if his back is turned to me?'_

"No, but choji was commentating because he found it hilarious" the boy across from him started laughing.

"Yea! Sorry about that *munch* I'm choji" A big boned boy said while stuffing his face with chips.

"O-ohayo choji-kun" Hinata looked up and greeted him with a warm smile. He looked at her in awe.

"Wow you're right shikamaru she is cu-" shikamaru yanked his chip bag. "Okay!okay! I'm SORRRY!!!" Choji apologized reaching over the table trying to retrieve his precious snacks. Shikamaru sighed and handed him his chips.

Hinata sat and stared at them arguing. She admired how close they were, she never really had any close friends. She giggled ever so often when choji stuffed his face.

"She is a quite a beautiful specimen isn't she" A voice said from the end the table. The three turned to see who it was.

Hinata found him staring at her intently. ' _What kind of stare..is that?!..lust or..'_ she scooted over a little towards shikamaru. Scared of the look that she was receiving from the weird stranger.

He suddenly scooted alll the way over next to choji.

"Um dude yo-" "Hello beautiful" Choji was interrupted by him.

"O-ohayo..." she looked at him a little shook. "I'm toneri" he said and leaned in closer sticking his hand out for a shake.

She looked at his hand and blushed. "Ah not a physical one are you" he chuckled.

Choji tried again. "Dude what ar-" "so you doing anything later on?" He interrupted choji again.

"U-um...I'm not sure.." she looked down and blushed,

Pointing her fingers together. "Well I'm cabin 7 so you know where to find me" he said as he got up.

He stood there for a minute then bowed." Until we meet again" and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Damn I thought he was never gonna leave" Shikamaru said once he saw that he was gone. Hinata giggled and dug into her oatmeal.

"He was getting *munch* on my nerves" choji angrily chowed down on his 2...3rd bag of chips.

Shikamaru and choji started talking about something, cloud related. Hinata felt a little out of place, so she just sat there eating her delicous oatmeal. When she finished half the bowl, she started munching on her fruits. ' _Today's the first official day..I wonder what's planned'_

 **BREAK FAST OVER!!! Meet with your senior campers at the campfire!!**

 _Kakashi...'_ she sighed. She got all her trash and put it on her tray. "Hopefully he's actually there this time" choji chuckled getting up from his seat.

Hinata got up too and grabbed her tray walking behind the two bestfriends. When they reached the trash can they each dumped their tray, put it on top and left to the campfire.

"So Hinata did you plan to camp with a bunch of teenage boys for 3 months or?.." shikamaru turned his head slightly to face the girl behind him.

"O-oh no..My father s-sent me here w-without me k-knowing" she looked away nervously.

Seeing that it was a touchy subject, he faced forward and grunted "hm"

Once they arrived at the campfire they took a seat at a log. Other campers took their seat and the campfire started filling up. When it seemed full enough Tsunade came to the front of the campfire.

"Ok Ok..settle down boys! " she began to speak gesturing her hands to make them stop chattering.

"Ok so today we are going to start our First activity!! Yay fun" she said the last part not really enthusiastic. "So I Don't want Any ' _you did this on purpose'_ crap so I'm gonna randomly choose an activity from this box!"

Shizune walked up to where Tsunade was standing and showed everyone the box. She shook it up a little and held it out infront of Tsunade. "Ok so the FIRST ACTIVITY IS...VOLLEYBALL!" She showed everyone the scrap of paper.

"You did this on purpose" Deidara yelled from the back of the campfire. Everyone started laughing.

"Why you little-!" "Tsunade no just calm down!!" Shizune held back her superior.

"Speaking OF LITTLE BRATS! WhereS HATAKE KAKASHI" Tsunade looked at their log. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"My bad I kinda got lost on the path of life" Kakashi said from behind, walking towards his campers log.

"That would be a good excuse if you had one" A boy mumbled. Laughs could be heard in the distance.

Tsunade sighed and reminded him of the activity. He sat down next to Hinata and payed attention to tsunades orders. ' _Wow I wonder where his book is'_

"We Are GOING TO BE HANDING OUT ACTIVITY UNIFORMS AFTER THIS MEETING NEAR THE OFFICE! GET ONE THAT CORRESPONDS WITH YOUR TEAM COLOR AND CHANGE IN TO IT! THEN MEET AT THE LAKE FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS!!" Tsunade yelled over the group of boys.

"Questions?!" "Ya I ha-" "no? Okay. Dismissed" Tsunade ignored the boy's question and She walked towards the office with shizune.

Kakashi got up and stood infront of us.

"Okay so our color is orange, get your matching clothes Change then lake.ok?" Kakashi said sternly.

They all nodded their heads in replies. When he felt that they were well informed he walked off to talk to other senior campers.

Shikamaru turned to Hinata "Me and choji are gonna stop by the cafeteria and ask for some snacks. Wanna come with?" He quiestioned. "O-oh! N-no thank you s-shika..kun" she kindly declined his offer, and gave him a nickname because his name is too long.

The two boys looked at her, and gave her a questioning look. "Shika?" He asked.

"Y-yea I thought I-it suited you s-so...nevermind I'll just k-keep c-ca-"

"No its fine" He sighed. "Troublesome...lets go choji"

He grabbed his friend by the arm and headed towards the cafeteria.

 _'I hope I didn't upset him'_ Hinata watched shyly as the two dissapeared into the eating area. She sighed getting up And walking in the opoosite direction over to the office.

During her walk ther she could already see some lines forming, so she walked behind the one closest her.

"Ohayo! Hinata-sama" The tall boy infront of her turned around and looked down so he could be eye to eye. "O-ohayo N-neji nii-San" she smiled. "I haven't seen u in like 16 hours where you been" Neji chuckled at his precise sense of time.

"G-gomen..I'm not v-very g-good at s-socializing" She looked down and returned to her bad habit of poking her fingers together.

"It's okay lady Hinata, this is a boys camp after all...where's my manners here go right infront of me" He proudly said as he grabbed shoulders and lightly pushed her infront.

"N-neji it's f-fine" "No I insist" "o-ok" she blushed at her nii-sans kind gesture and faced forward in line.

It was her turn to get measured and she met eyes with shizune. "Ohayo Hinata!" She chirped. ' _I forgot she was a morning person'_

"O-ohayo shizune" Hinata returned a smile.

"Okay so we set aside a couple of girl clothes but I still have to measure you so you don't have to come back. Okay" She got up from the table that held the stack of gym shorts and such.

"Okay come here Hinata" Shizune stuck out her hand and guided her to the side of the table.

"So I'm gonnna start with your waist and thighs. Don't fret Hinata I'm a girl too" Shizune tried calming the girl who was turning pink. She grabbed some measuring tape off the table and wrapped it around her fair thighs.

Hinata jumped a little at the touch of contact.

"G-gomen ..shizune.." she looked down at her.

"It's fine, I know how you feel" Shizune replied while marking off her measurements. "We are almost done don't worry...ok now your abdominal and shoulders."

Hinata froze. " I'm sorry You have to take off that big jacket of yours so I can get a correct estimate" Shizune apologized dearly.

"H-hai.." Hinata began to unzip her jacket. Neji was next in line behind Hinata so he heard their whole conversation. He looked back and saw that the boys behind him were staring at them intently as well.

"Hold it!" Neji put his hand on hinatas shoulder. "It is my duty to protect the main household from any..*looks back at the line*...threats" He opened His arms and blocked the view from the boys and hinata.

"A-arigato! N-neji" She thankfully sighed of relief.

"C-can you t-turn around t-too n-nii san" Hinata looked up at him shyly, feeling a little embarrassed by the question.

"Forgive me Hinata!" He pleaded as He turned his head and slightly closed his eyes.

Hinata Faced towards shizune. "You ready now?" Shizune laughed at the girls shyness.

"H-hai" Hinata unzipped her jacket.

When Hinata had fully unzipped it, Shizunes face looked suprised and disappointed at the same time.

"S-something w-wrong?" Hinata replied to shizunes choice of emotions.

She sighed. "Let me go get Tsunade" Shizune trudged inside the office. ' _This girl is half my age, how is she this busty!'_ She thought.

A few moments later she came back with a shirt with a shirt that looked like all the other ones on the table.

"Here's a shirt that will fit..your chest" Shizune smiled and handed the shirt to Hinata. She blushed and held up the shirt. "A-arigato shizune" Hinata quickly folded it.

Then shizune grabbed a pair of shirts from a box under the table. "Here's some shorts that Matched ur measurements" She chirped and handed Hinata the shorts that were a pretty shade of orange. ' _Zesty'_

"You can cover up with a jacket but make sure it matches so the teams don't get mixed" She patted Hinata on the back. "O-ok" Hinata smiled at how much her counselor understood her problems.

Hinata zipped up her jacket, turned around and told her cousin she was done and that it was his turn to get measured. After he took her place she walked to her cabin to get changed.

She got in her cabin and closed the blinds. She took off her shirt then slipped on the white shirt with orange traces on the openings like the head,arms and stomach. It was cute and it also had a little leaf on the left side of her chest. It fit her quiet well not tight not baggy, but it still outlined her curves.

She then put on her shorts. They fit perfectly ' _wow. This is probably her hobby_ ' Hinata thought as she admired the fitting. It went just a little above her knees, they were short but not too short for any unessesary skin.

When she was all done she threw her already worn clothes into a hamper that she put in the corner. Then she searched her drawers for a jacket. She found a white windbreaker that had the same orange traces but on the back read ' **zesty** ' oh that's where it came from she thought.

She pulled over the jacket and zipped it up, she grabbed a hair tie off the drawer and put up her hair in a messy bun. ' _I probably look silly'_ she laughed to herself and walked out her cabin to the lake.

There she saw a whole area full of sand and people finishing up setting the courts. There was about 6 courts spread out. Hinata was kinda excited, she never really went out much due to her lack of communication but when she did it felt nice.

She walked over to her senior camper that was sitting on a bench chatting with another guy with silver hair, but it was slick back.

She tapped on Kakashis shoulder "k-kakashi-san?" He stopped talking and looked up at her. "Hey Hinata your just in time" He beamed.

"Oi you never told me you had the chick in group" the boy next to him playfully slapped kakashis arm. "Now why would I wanna let you in on my fun?" Kakashi looked at him. They both started laughing.

Hinata stood there not knowing what to do. ' _Should I leave or wait for them to finish laughing?'_ She pondered. "I'm hidan..nice to meet ya" The slick haired boy stuck his hand out and winked. Not wanting to be rude she took his hand and shook it.

She blushed and quickly removed her hand and sat down next to kakashi. She heard hidan chuckle at her sudden movements.

She looked to her right and saw that Shizune was struggling to carry a big net full of volleyballs and Tsunade was infront of her. "Come on shizune, you've carried worse" She directed. "Sorry ms. Tsunade just go ahead I'm right behind you" she apologized and with that Tsunade walked towards the courts.

Hinata thought she needed a hand so she got up to help. She grabbed the other end of the net and lifted it up. "Oh Hinata! Thank you" shizune turned around to thank the lavender eyed girl.

"Y-your w-welcome" she smiled and they both started walking to the courts. ' _Wow this really is heavy'_ Hinata said to herself as she made her way through the sand.

They placed down the net at tsunades feet where all the boys gathered around. When they felt the net slip off their fingers the kneeled down panting.

"Aw thank you Hinata for helping shizune" Tsunade looked down at the girl who tried catching her breath.

"OKay LISTEN UP!...two teams will be going against each other on each court, when a team loses they move to their right! This is not a competition no big battle will be held at the end sorry!" She sighed.

"Team captains are senior campers..ok that's all..Captains come meet with me" Tsunade said and the senior campers followed her and the rest dispersed among the courts.

Hinata looked around trying to figure out who her opponents were. ' _I don't really wanna go against anyone...what_ if _they destroy me?!'_ Hinata shivered at the thought of being hit.

"Alright Shikamaru! Choji! Hinata ! Over here" kakashi called from the court next to her.

The three met to where their captain was. "Alright so we are on this court against the blue team." Kakashi explained " I know this is not a competition, BUT WE WILL NOT LOSE!" He said a little too loudly and his group looked at him with wide eyes.

"S-sorry just try your best" he patted them on the backs. "Hinata you take right, shikamaru front,choji left,I'll be in the back" the three nodded on took their places on the court.

"Oh hey there" Kiba said on the other side of the net to shikamaru. "What a drag. We're going against you?" "Don't act like you don't like me" kiba smirked and chuckled.

"He's not acting" shino said coming up behind him. "Oh bug off shino..ahahahha...bug off..HAHHA!" Kiba busted out laughing and hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi Hinata" shino looked surprised to see her on their team. "H-hi" she smiled and waved.

"Didnt expect people like you to have her on your team. Don't think I'll go easy on you Hinata!" Kiba chuckled pulling on the net. She blushed and looked down. "Wow you're a real lady's man" choji laughed pointing at kiba and shikamaru soon joined in.

Two more people showed up on their court.

"Hinata-sama? Hi!" Neji beamed from the other side of the net waving eagerly. She waved back and then blushed again when she saw their senior camper.

"Oi hime!" Hidan smirked from behind neji.

Neji turned around to see why Hinata blushed so suddenly. "She's underage! Back off!" Neji spat at his captain.

Hidan put his hands up in surrender and walked backwards until he reached spot in the back of the court

"*cough* cousin complex *cough*" shino said from the other side of neji. Kiba laughed. "Shutup" neji bluntly told teammates.

 **OK YOU CAN START YOUR GAMES!** A voice yelled

Hidan threw up the ball into the air and hit it with his palm over the net, shikamaru spiked it back but kiba saved it by hitting it up and neji smacking it to their side.

 **10 minutes later. Orange 7 blue 9**

The blue team was good! Or maybe she was just bad. She let a couple of balls through. But kakashi kept saying "it's ok".

She smiled realizing how nice her teammates were. She wanted to make them proud so she stepped up her game. They had rotated places counter clockwise and she was now infront faced to face with kiba.

"Hello pretty lady" kiba winked making Hinata blush and she missed the ball that went over the net and scored. "Nice one kiba" hidan chuckled from the back court.

Hinata felt embarrassed she turned bright red. When it was her teams turn to serve, Choji through it up and slapped it, Hinata assisted and it made it over. Shino underhanded it and came into Hinatas field and she spiked it straight over so fast that kiba couldn't save it.

"Good job Hinata!" Kakashi patted her on the back.

"A-arigato" she smiled slightly.

"NICE ONE LADY HINATA!" Neji Clapped from the other side and his teammates all looked at him.

"Pick a SIDE!" Kiba yelled back at him. Neji scoffed.

 **10 minutes later. Orange 12~ blue 9**

Hinata had her hands on her knees panting. ' _It's so hot but I'm not taking my jacket off infront of these boys'_ she argued with herself.

 **BREAK! Whoever has highest score will stay, losers will switch courts! Break is 10 minutes!** Tsunade yelled.

' _Oh thank god!'_ Hinata stood up straight with sweat running down her face. "Hime you okay?" She looked to see the owner of the voice and it was none other than the tall, shirtless hidan.

Wait shirtless?!

Hinata was shook so she turned around closed her eyes. "S-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to look" she pleaded.

"It's fine ahaha..um you can turn around" he chuckled at the girls pureness. She turned around and opened her eyes to see him still shirtless. "Eek" she quickly shut her eyes. "Hime.. oh my it's fine it's just a body look." She felt her hand being lifted then felt something hard. ( **His deick lmao)**

She opened her eyes to see a smiling hidan and her hand placed on his abs. "Woah" she quietly said and poked it. "I know right. I mean no biggie but I can bench like 50" he proudly said while flexing his arms.

Hinata giggled and removed hand. "Oh yea why don't you just take off your sweater if your so hot." Hidan said when he was reminded of the reason he even came to her In the first place.

"N-no I'm f-fine..i-i just need t-to freshen u-up" she quickly said. "Oh well while you go do that, I'll save you a water ok?" Hidan patted her on the head and walked off towards the water table.

She scurried over to the bathroom. When she got in there she made sure nobody was in present. Then she unzipped her jacket and fanned herself with her hand.

She ran the water and splashed her face a couple times, but when she came up she saw a boy staring at her through the mirror.

"Ah!" She turned around quickly and backed up into the counter. It was the boy with red hair and Beautiful green eyes. ' _I think his name was gaara?'_ Hinata stood there scared and panting.

"Your jacket" he coldly said not avoiding eye contact with her. She looked down at her chest and saw that her jacket was still unzipped and her chest could be seen through the shirt. She quickly grabbed the two ends of her jacket and tried zipping it up.

Since she was going so fast the zipper got caught with her shirt right under her chest! ' _Why why why why'_ Hinata unzipped it backed down then successfully zipped it up to her neck.

She looked at gaara and he still had his eyes locked on with her and he seemed to wipe something from his nose. ' _Blood?'_

She shrugged it off "A-arigato" Hinata said and basically ran out of there. When she returned to her court, Hidan welcomed her with a cold water bottle.

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost" He handed her the bottle. "Y-yes..a-arigato" She took it and almost chugged it. "Woah slow down don't wanna choke now" He laughed

 **BREAK OVER RETURN TO COURTS!**

"See you later hime" Hidan waved goodbye as he left to another court.

The team they were up against which was the brown team came on to court. Hinata froze. Hoping it wasn't really their opponents. Two out of the four on the other team have already seen her "half naked".

She made eye contact with one of them and they both looked away. ' _No whyyyyyyy'_

 _"This'll be easy"_ kakashi tainted from behind.

"Hey you bastard! That's rude!" Kankuro yelled from over the court. "Kankuro your voice" His brother blurted.

Hinata looked over and saw that him and kankuro were glaring at each other. Then she saw someone she thought she'd never see again.

"J-jugo?" Hinata asked walking up the net. The tall orange haired boy turned around. "Oh hey! How you doing" he smiled warmly. "Im g-good..h-how are those b-baby birds?" She rembered the first time they met.

"They're great thanks for asking" he scratched the back his head and laughed.

 **Start YOUR GAMES!**

The two returned to their places. They were the first to serve. Kakashi hit up into the air and it flew all the way back to the opponents senior camper...Sasori...

He smacked it and it landed at gaaras feet.

"Gaara!" His team yelled. "My bad" he grunted. Gaara rolled his eyes and switched places with Sasori. He through up the ball and made the most perfect serve.

 **17 minutes later. Orange 16 ~ brown 13**

Even though gaara had perfect serves, the agility of the orange team well...3 of the 4 had fast reactions.

Hinata was now infront again, determined to win this. Choji served and jugo jumped up passed it to kankuro and then kankuro spiked it.

Hinata tried to save it, but the ball flew past her hands and hit her directly in the boob.

At this point kankuro knew...he fucked up

Hinata dropped on her knees hunched over trying to soothe her chest. She groaned.

"Hinata! Dude IM SO SORRY" kankuro slipped under the net and tried to aid to the poor girl. Both teams soon surrounded her. "I-I'm fine.." she said between pants.

 **BREAK! Losers switch! 10 minute break! LAST ONE!**

She sighed with relief. "Are u sure? I can take you to the- " "you've already done enough thanks" kakashi said helping her up.

"It wasn't his fault kakashi" Sasori spoke up. "I-I'm fine guys..j-just get freshened u-up before o-our n-next game" she smiled slightly trying to convince them she was alright.

"Fine but if you need us just holler" They said as they dispersed to get water. Hinatas chest was sore, so she sat down on a bench and she hunched over a little so nobody could see her coddle her chest.

"Here" She heard a voice say.

She looked up to see gaara with an ice pack in his hand gesturing for her to grab it.

She kindly accepted it not wanting him to wait any longer. She hunched over again and slipped the ice pack in her jacket. She sighed thankfully.

"A-arigato" she smiled at the red haired boy as he took a seat next to her and crossed his arms.

He grunted in reply

' _I think I just made a new friend'_ she smiled to herself

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 **WOWIE THATS A LONG CHAPTER TOLD YA!**

 **I hope you likey :3 comment who you want to see encounter Hinata! Bye luvs**


End file.
